ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation
The Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF) was founded by Jesse D. Baker and Chris Estes, in early July of 2000. The federation was set to combine two smaller companies talents to create it’s own upstart roster of young talent. History The EHWF creation began back in late 1999, when Jesse Baker and Chris Estes took a side project of helping with a small start up company known as the Hardcore Wrestling League (HWL) which later that same year changed to the World War Wrestling (WWW). The company was ran in joint effort by Mike Val and Drake Retro. However after only a few months the company began to collapse in on itself, it was about that time that Baker and Estes parted from the company to start putting together the EHWF. The WWW shortly after completely self-destructed on itself when one of the companies biggest names, Visigoth, walked out signing a long term deal with the EHWF as one if the companies biggest stars. Baker and Estes took several of the big names from the company, Black Widow, Rich Boy J. Walker, Nightmare, CMoney, Brink, GangStarr, Bronxx and Blaze and combined it with some big names from the Mid West Wrestling Federation (MWWF), another company which Baker and Estes had each worked and helped build a few years prior. Adding names such as Kurtus Spees and Vulture and bringing in the creative announcer team of Mike Farley and Marcus Dolby, as well as the backstage reporter John Turner the ground work was set for the beginning of the EHWF. The Birth of a Company The early promotion of the EHWF focused on building up his star base as well as keeping in touch with a small fan base. It promoted around Mid-Western America, a base that several stars had already been well established coming out of the MWWF. Doing mostly shows through Iowa and Illinois before spanning out farther and farther. Those two areas became the central fan base for the company and the home of it’s two head quarters, one in Davenport, Iowa and the other Chicago, Illinois. EHWF first aired on July 2nd, 2000 with a Pay Pre View style event called First Degree, (later would become known as First Degree 2000). The show was set to decided the first World, EuroContinental, Hardcore champions as well as name the fourth tag team to fight for the tag team titles the following week. The show displayed the new talent of the EHWF, using a one night tournament that the EHWF called the Tournament of Champions to display the talent, and crown the new champions. The early on stages of the EHWF used names such as Visigoth, Brink and Punisher to headline it’s shows. Which turned into a triple stable war, of Judgment Day led by Brink, the Gate Keepers headed by Visigoth, and supported by Vice President, Chris Estes and the Bad Boys of Pain created by Punisher. During this same time, due to an increased size of roster, the EHWF management decided to bring in yet another championship to help promote some of the younger talent and make a stepping stone into the EC and World Title field. A battle royal was then held on a weekly episode of Battle Grounds to name the first International Champion. It came down to Nightmare and Annexx, after Nightmare dominated everyone in the ring before leaving the ring on his own powers and issuing a challenge to the current champion Visigoth for a world title shot at the following Pay Pre View, Mind Games. This show truly displayed the styles of future EHWF events as it was filled with actions, twist and surprises to the very end of the night. Seeing even the upper management in action as Chris Estes was set to take on Punisher in a No Disqualification match, and Visigoth taking on Nightmare in a casket match which proved to increase the size of the Gate Keepers to the first grand sized stable the company had ever seen. The EHWF continued to push new talent to higher levels of status in the company, moving the likes of Walker, Black Widow and Nightmare to World Title status along with new comer Stealth, (long time friend of Punisher). While more and more new faces began to make an impact on the scene such as Straight Jacket, Big Richie the Hammer, Chapel and Zues. Making History The EHWF continued to grow through the end of 2000, leading to a special New Years count down Pay Pre View called Doomsday. As the end of the year count down began, it ended with an explosion and then with a special message from the unsuspecting arrival of Visigoth’s long term rival, Dogma. While the two had never faced off, the history between the two spanned now three federations counting the EHWF, and the challenge was finally issued by Dogma on the stroke of the new year, for the two to face off one on one at the biggest event EHWF had, Last Resort less then a month away. The match drove the federation to a new stage of entertainment value, with Dogma keeping his undefeated (in wrestling sanctioned matches) career streak alive defeating Visigoth. The show following Last Resort however saw the end of that streak as the two had a rematch with Visigoth picking up the win. Since the creation of the EHWF, the number of names now pushed to world title status became uncontrollable, and come late February of 2001 it was left up to the Black Widow, the now commissioner of the EHWF to solve the problem. The solution was a match he had created years ago with a new added twist on it, called the WEB. Ten man battle which saw the start to the new long term rival of Zues and Dogma. The 2001 year saw the record setting runs of both Zues and Visigoth with the title, as well the rival of a new championship the HardKore Tag Team Titles, presented to the tag team The Kidds by Widow’s replacement commissioner, Shane Kloppenberg, in honor of the record setting run they had with the World Tag Team Titles. This new addition of a sixth championship created the start of the grand slam title hunt which was finally reached by Bronxx, at Judgment Day Death and Rebirth. This time also marked the arrival of a new outside stable force that threatened the EHWF, made up of former HWL superstars and led by KidD (the only man before Visigoth to have a victory against Dogma in a none sanctioned match). The group went by the name of FtF (Fuck This Fed) and was set to destroy the EHWF, however failed after the EHWF forces held up against the invasion. Besides the arrival of KidD and the FtF, we also saw the arrival of the likes of Fortune and The Racist Bastard (TRB). Championship Wrestling Alliance June 18, 2001, following the Mind Games 2001 Pay Pre View, the EHWF decided to hold a special event instead of the normal FullHouse, calling the show Judgment Day: Death and Rebirth. Which proved to be one of the EHWF’s biggest events in it’s history. Placing every title on the line, and seeing some titles change hands more then once even, including the four different EHWF World Title Matches, three of which in a best of three challenge which saw the title change hands each pinfall. Bronxx managed to capture the world title from Visigoth in the first fall by becoming the only man to make him submit and thus making him the first ever EHWF Grandslam Champion. Visigoth retained the title by the end of the challenge, and then later that night in an unexpected match lost the belt to the masked star named Zero who had been stalking the locker rooms. The figure unmasked after the match to reveal to be Black Widow. He then was greeted in the ring by a large number of the roster, including both Jesse Baker and Chris Estes, who ended the show by announcing that the EHWF doors would be closing and that a select few superstars would be signed to a new contract to the new federation, the Championship Wrestling Alliance (cWa), ran by Chris Estes and assisted by Jesse Baker. Included in the select few names that joined the ranks in the cWa, where Fortune, Visigoth, Bronxx, Stealth, Straight Jacket, Natural Born Killer and Big Richie the Hammer. Combined with several new names such as Thorn and Nemesis, the new cWa had a completely different look about it. The cWa however didn’t last long as Baker soon pulled from supporting it growing tired of playing second in charge to Estes and once again reopened the EHWF, taking a large number of the cWa’s talent forcing it out of business and combining it with several new stars to the EHWF such as Cronix, The Messiah, Dynamite and “The Real Deal” James Bryan Dawson (JBD). The division between Baker and Estes caused several problems, and his dreams of the cWa didn’t die easy. Estes brought the war to the EHWF marking the second invasion on the company. This time supported by a co-owner of the company. As people began to take sides, Estes dropped a surprise bringing in the old cWa championships, and giving his champions matches on the EHWF shows. Estes set on taking the EHWF, went as far as bringing in the former EHWF brothers, Punisher and Zues who had been fired upon the first closing of the EHWF. Soon a teams began to form and after Visigoth turned on his long time home to side with Estes and the cWa. The Fed War came to an end at Betrayal 2002, in a ten man tag team match which saw Walker turn against the cWa and side with the EHWF gaining them the victory and putting an end to the cWa invasion. Undisputed Following the defeat of the cWa, the EHWF decided to quickly trim down the title count by holding a mass federation sixty three man tournament, merging the EHWF World, cWa World Title, the cWa EC title and the HWL World Title that was held by Brink, into one Undisputed Championship. The fed was broke down into four brackets, each with a different champion in it. Each round the championship would be up for grabs. Seeing as the tournament had one man short of a even tournament, Walker was given a first round bye by Jesse Baker, for his loyalty to the EHWF against the cWa. This tournament saw Fortune win his first EHWF World Title, even though it was for only a single round before being defeated by Visigoth. Zues managed to defeat Alaric for the cWa EC Championship, and then Mr. Main Event later on in the tournament to capture the cWa World title as well. Brink fell in the second round to unlikely champion contender Jesco White, who managed to stay in the tournament to the final four before being defeated by Visigoth, finally seeing the HWL title end up in Visigoth’s hands after almost four years since the chase began. The tournament ended with Zues finally beating Visigoth in the ring, another first for the history books. The Undisputed Championship remained in existence for some time, as it was fought over by Zues, Punisher, Visigoth and later Mr. Main Event to a great deal. MWWF Shortly after the cWa invasion, while doing a month long tour though the Iowa/Illinois region once more. Baker and Estes decided to help out one of the original promotions that the two had worked with, the MWWF, by running a once long cross over storyline. The idea was to showcase some of the MWWF’s top talent on the EHWF events. Bringing in names such as Stick and Cheese, The Orderlies, The Professor, Bruiser, Millennium and Monarch to name just a few of the top names. The “invasion” was headed mostly by former EHWF superstar Kurtus Spees, who had returned back to his roots. This time also saw the return of the HardKore Tag Team titles which had been out of the picture since Judgement Day: Death and Rebirth. The storyline ended a special Pay Pre View event under an old MWWF name called License II Kill, which saw the signing of several names including Millennium, Monarch, Stick and Cheese. As well as bringing in what was called the Era of Perfection. Era of Perfection As License II Kill went off the air, it brought in the Era of Perfection as Mr. Main Event defeated Visigoth for the Undisputed Title. Creating a following behind him including the likes of The Orderlies, Doc, Nurse Sockit as well as the Mooninites. Mr. Main Event, managed to remain champion for only four months, however recorded an impressive nine defenses in that short time. Divided Ranks As the EHWF popularity continued to grow and take in new smaller federation’s talent something became clear. The current design of the company couldn’t handle the increasing growth of roster. The solution, in an attempt for a quick fix to the problem, was to divide the roster into two separate shows. Allowing more focus on each show to be given to the people that belonged to it. However things began to go a drift quickly as the new Head of Talent Evaluation, Tricky Dick, began to take liberties in who should be the champion. Giving his full support to Fortune, and watching the now franchise name of the EHWF reclaim the title was bad enough, however the back stabbing and betrayal that followed nearly destroyed the EHWF. Tricky Dick promoted the biggest screw job in recent EHWF history after awarding a world title victory to Mr. Main Event in the closing moments of Downfall 2003, as WEB VII was coming to an end between Fortune and Mr. Main Event. The aftermath fully divided the federation for a while, creating two different world champions, and even dividing the tag team titles into two different titles as well. The divided roster carried out through most of the rest of the year until finally being brought back together as Baker began to set his sites on taking on a new challenge. Merger Baker for the most part considers his start in the wrestling world to be with the MWWF. However it wasn’t his true first home. Baker got his foot in the door working for a small promotion that began in Mid-Canada, but had grown greatly by the time Baker stepped into the company and was starting to over take a new look and feel. As the company moved out of the Canadian region and began to step into wider areas of the world it changed it’s name to Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA). By late 2004 the GWA was in trouble. It’s revenue was starting to drop and it was having trouble drawing the crowds that it once did with the general increase in the other wrestling businesses popping up each month. The owner of the company, Adam Cox, had hoped to buy out the EHWF and bring in its staff and roster to help keep him float. Using already well known names such as Fortune, Punisher, Mr. Main Event combinded with the new talent the EHWF had begun to build such as X-Factor, Jason Storm and BTB. Baker on the other hand wanted to use the established name of the GWA to help take his own company to the next level. At Downfall, which was announced to be the last EHWF Pay Pre View, Baker and Cox entered the ring against one another to fight for control. After several appearances from top stars in both promotions, and despite Adam Cox having a more well established background inside the ring, compared to Baker who had never won an in ring match to that date, it was Baker who came out the victor and won the rights to the GWA in the buy out. GWA After several months passed between the close of the EHWF, Baker had opted to run a Global Tournament of Champions (GTOC) open to all federations to test its talent. This was not only achieving another of Baker’s long time goals, but also to build the buzz about the reopening of his own companies doors. Sure enough shortly after the tournament came to an end, Baker reopened the doors using the new name GWA for his own company. He kicked things off by taking care of the old GWA World Champion by merging it with his EHWF World Title making the new Global Champion. The first Pay Pre View event several weeks into the new federations run, sported a Mass Roster Rumble, bringing talent from the old GWA, the old EHWF and a rival federation at the time the World Wrestling Alliance (WWA). While this match as normal managed to take the show, a lot of focus was also placed on the double bout for the world title as the EHWF Champion, Fortune fought against the GWA Champion, Greatest Man Alive Kevin Johnson. In the end it was Fortune who captured the gold from above the ring. Along with the former GWA stars such as Ed Sands and Kevin Johnson. The deal also insured the return of former EHWF World Champion, Jack Miller, a long time GWA roster member who shortly before the merger left the EHWF to return back to his home company. Baker however also had managed to pull in some new faces as well, including Mogul and Lindsey Maria from the GTOC, as well as the GTOC winner and former EHWF star Danny Polar who would quickly take the battle right to Fortune and take over the world title division in the EHWF. Other names followed shortly after including Julian Dark, Muhamad Krueger, "Hardcore Assassin" John Thomas, Specimen of Perfect Jeffery Jansen, Lady Ashe, Original Sin and Deshaun Smith. The new GWA took on a new look and a new approach to promoting it’s show. Going with the younger upcoming names such as Danny Polar, X-Factor, Ed Sands, BTB and Mogul as it’s backbone of the company instead of the already established Fortune and Mr. Main Event. New young faces continued to come in, as the new North American Division began to take off thanks to the help of Julian Dark and Jack Miller. It was the new stepping stone for fresh faces. Even running a short term cross over story with the WWA that several of it’s names had already signed temporary deals with the GWA, such as Lee Blaze Bass, Orion and Nikki Law. It was the shock wave of the arrival of Tuffy who excepted an open challenge made by Global Champion Ed Sands, leading to Tuffy to become the first ever Global Champion not part of the GWA roster or payroll. This led to the arrival of Bad Boy Benjamin as well who began a short feud with former stable mate Mogul and GWA North American Champion Julian Dark. Insurgency The constant push of the younger talent in the GWA and the change of attitude backstage didn’t set well with the EHWF legends. In turn it caused the formation of a super group led by Fortune and Visigoth, that included Brink, Punisher, X-Factor and Mr. Main Event that went by the name of the Insurgency. The group formed behind Visigoth’s world title win, which he carried through the entire invasion, breaking the record Zues set in the first year of the EHWF for length of title reign. The invasion cloncluded with with six man team elimention match between the EHWF Insurgency and the GWA Roster. The GWA team mostly headed by Muhamad and BTB proved to stand little chance against the legends, however Krueger and Barren managed to hold off and almost make a come back, the combine force of X-Factor, Jack Miller, Fortune, Punisher and Mr. Main Event won out and the GWA was defated. As part of the stipulation of the match, the Insurgency was to disassemble and the GWA would once again return to its EHWF name. EHWF Revived With the victory over the GWA, the company was forced to change back to the EHWF name. With the change of the name also brought back some of the old attitude of the company, and several new names began to surface, a few coming out of a company called LAW, including BomberJake, ArcAngel, Ace Daniels, Terry Nash, Jordan Collins and a few others. Along with them, names such as Zircon Warmburn, Boca Del Inferno, Rachel Stevens, James Jackson, Steve Marlay, Mark Deniro and Ellie joined the company rankings. It also saw the rebirth of a few old EHWF factions such as the Alliance, and the Immortals. A Federation Divided The creation of the Alliance by Baker as he attempted to take full control over the company once again, led to a roster war as a new faction was created known as The New Revolution led by Barren T. Bolt, BomberJake and Rachel Stevens as the three lead names. The rival between the two groups last several months and over took the entire federation to the point that the Board of Directors had to finally come into action and as a group vote decided that Baker would no longer have full control over the whole roster and caused a show split, giving Baker control over FullHouse and Chris Estes control over Ground Zero, which also saw alliances broken as stars got drafted to different shows. Roster Current Roster *Abraxas Cooper *Ace Daniels *ArcAngel *Austin Sydal *Bad Boy Benjamin *Barren T. Bolt *Ben Smith *Blaze *Boca Del Inferno *BomberJake *Brian Jackson *Downfall *Ellie *Fortune *Hellfire *Jack Miller *James Jackson *Jasmine Angehellic *John Thomas *Jordan Collins *Juggalo Nightmare *Julian Dark *Kano *Kristopher Damon *Lindsey Maria *Mark Deniro *Mogul *Mr. Main Event *Muhamad Krueger *Rachel Stevens *Ricky Ray Ramon *Showstopper *Steve Marley *Terry Nash *The Mercenary *Tigra *TISK *Tony Smith *Visigoth *X-Factor *Zircon Warmburn Past Names Champions EHWF World Champion – Fortune EHWF World Tag Team Champions – BomberJake and ArcAngel EuroContinental Champion – X-Factor International Champion – Ace Daniels North American Champion – Boca Del Inferno Shadow Champion – Boca Del Inferno EHWF Women's World Champion - Ellie Most Recent Winners Tournament of Champions - Deshaun Smith Mass Roster Rumble - BomberJake WEB - Lindsey Maria Shows Monday Night EHWF FullHouse Thursday Night EHWF Ground Zero